Doomplayer
Doomplayer is a Doom being, and both a Darkus, and Haos brawler. Personality Doomplayer is bitter and complex. He is clever, yet hot-headed, often letting his temper get the best of him. His temper can go out of control, when he's not his usual brash and outspoken self. He is the most depressing and morbid type of teenager. Doom carries about a negative aura that makes other people want to sigh just being near him. He is a loner, and feels more comfortable doing things his way, on his own. This causes friction between him and those who care for him. He rarely asks for the help of others. So his position as leader of the Doom Crew is often questioned. But he does have a strong sense of responsibility. He always does what he feels is right even if he is not the right person for the job. Characteristics Notable Quotes *" I am your Doom, call me as I am." *" Whatever." *"What, you like the way I talk ? What do you mean you like the way I talk?!" History Early Life Doomplayer is one of Firestormblaze's childhood friends. He is one of the few surviving Doom Beings from Naga's down fall. Doomplayer, along with the survivers, no longer serve under Naga. When he first heard that Blaze was in Beyview, he was the second person to see him. (The first being LordMagma) They met other brawlers, such as SpectraFaintom, and Purplegirl. He reappeared more than once to visit him in Beyview. Present He is currently dating Lady Doom, as they lead the Doom Crew. Powers & Abilities Equipment Bakugan *Haos Hades *Haos Ingram *Haos Phantom Dharak *Haos Merlix *Haos Cobrakus *Darkus Evo Alpha Hydranoid *Darkus Horridian *Haos Hynoid *Darkus Hammersaur Relationships IngramHelixx Ingram and Doom are allies in battle. Having met only twice, they seem to get along just fine. Lady Doom Doomplayer and Lady Doom are currently dating. Firestormblaze Doom and Blaze are childhood friends. They grew up in the same neighborhood, and remain friends, to this today. Rose SaberX SaberX is a friend of Doom. They often enjoy playing video games together. Purplegirl Doomplayer and Purplegirl didn't get along. Doom's attitude clashed with Purple's caring nature. Making them pure opposites. Purple just wanted to help Doom, but he resisted. She kept at it, with no other result then rejection. She then gave up on Doom. He didn't care much for her, so she did the same. LordMagma Naomi Naomi was a friend and partner of Doomplayer, before her demise, at the hands of Loyalty, and Hunter. King Attribute Gallery 133px-The_maelstrom_look_on_Doom.png|Doomplayer in Season 3 137px-Doomplayer_take_2.png|Doomplayer's second outfit, in Season 3. 184px-Doom's_Team.png Doom,_Blaze,_and_Gwen.png|Doom, Firestormblaze and Lady Doom. Doom_and_Gwen.png|Doom talking to Gwen. 2011-05-23_1711.png 2011-06-29 1545.png|Doom and Saurer VS Nyxie and her DC Bakugan 364px-Flash.png|Doomplayer's Haos Phantom Dharak 370px-SarahIngramMonster.png|Doomplayer's Haos Angel Ingram 364px-407px-Darkus_Evo_AlphaHydranoid.png|Doomplayer's Darkus Guardian Evo Hydranoid 283px-317px-Haos_Merlix.png|Doomplayer's Haos "Magic Man" Merlix 298px-333px-Darkus_CyclonePercival.png|Doomplayer's Darkus Cyclone Percival 554px-Cih.PNG|Doomplayer's Evolved Haos Angel Cosmic Ingram 338px-Haos_FlashIngram.png|Doomplayer's Evolved Chaos Angel Flash Ingram Image_320_240_(29).png|Doomplayer's Darkus Percival 583px-Haos Hades.png|Doomplayer's Haos Guardian Demonic Hades Battle Gear Explosixgear.jpg Explosix_Gold.png Mobile Assault 407px-Silver_Haos_Raytheus.png Evasion.jpg Bakunano 364px-Silver_Hexstar.png Bladed_Skin.jpg Mechtogan 407px-Haos_Braxion.png 276px-309px-Darkus_Accelerak.png 425px-475px-Darkus_RazenTitan.png Category:Doom Crew Category:Doom Being Category:Players Category:Haos Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Protagonists Category:Brothers of Light Category:Minor Characters Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Doomplayer Category:Brawlers